gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
S10
|period = 1986-2014 |issued = |manufacturer = Avon Protection |filter = S10 filter|thread = |name-long = Service Respirator no. 10}} History The Avon S10 is the predecessor of the Avon FM12 and was the replacement mask for the S6. The S10 was used as a CBRN protective mask for the British police and military. Before the respirators introduction into service, trials for the S10 took place in 1982. The Kit The S10 kit comes with two vacuum sealed NBC filters, a haversack/carry bag, a canteen adapter lid compatible with the drinking hose, chemical detection papers, an S10 manual, an NBC survival booklet entitled "Survive to Fight", cotton glove liners and rubber chemical gloves, and a bottle of decontamination powder called Fuller's earth. Weight 950g. Spare canister weight 225g. DKP No1 Mk1 105g. Autoject (Combopen) x 3 = 100g. Carrier 305g. Design The S10 is made of a thick black rubber which is extremely durable and has a 20 year service life from the date stamped on the mask. The S10 features two voice diaphragms which are located on the front of the mask and on either the left or right hand side of the mask depending on whether the mask was manufactured for left or right handed shooters. A microphone made specifically for the S10 clips onto the secondary voice emitter and interfaces with the Clansman radio system. The lenses on the S10 are almost identical to that of the Canadian C4 in that the "face" of the lenses are flat and a plastic ring keeps the lenses locked in place. The exhale valve is also located in the middle of the mask and is found in the same assembly as the primary voice diaphragm. The S10 is STANAG 4155-compliant which means the filter thread is the standard 40mm thread diameter and pitch. This means you can use any filter utilizing NATO 40mm threads. The S10 also features a drinking tube that can be adjusted from the outside of the mask; by spinning a flat piece of plastic near the voice diaphragm you move the straw on the inside of the mask from the side to the middle of the mask making it far easier to access the straw while the mask is worn. This system ensures the inner straw isn't in the way of the wearer. The drinking straw is wrapped around the primary voice diaphragm/exhale valve assembly and then inserts into a holder which stops the straw flapping around and getting in the way while the mask is worn. The S10 has a ridge running around the edge of the mask to form a tighter seal with the hood of the Mk4 NBC smock and its successors. Using Prescription or vision correcting lenses There was an alternate lens style available for wearers of glasses and other prescription lenses. This alternate lens style had the addition of a clip in the flexible plastic lens retainer which allowed the fitting of prescription lenses. The prescription lenses were specifically supplied by unit medical centres to individuals requiring these lenses. Prescription lenses were only fitted and replaced by qualified NBC instructors using the S10 maintenance toolkit. The prescription lens fitting did have the problem of trapping fullers earth between the respirator and prescription lenses which would further restrict vision during NBC environment training. Accessories The S10 mask has a number of accessories available such as tinted black flash lenses (ballistic outserts), a Nomex fire resistant hood, red light enhancing lenses (for use at night), laser rejection filters/lenses (to stop lasers blinding you), a microphone, and a hose. Outserts are the most expensive accessories around, whereas microphones are relatively inexpensive. Current uses The S10 is being replaced by the British MOD (Ministry of Defense) with the more modern General Service Respirator (GSR) manufactured by Scott Safety. (Currently underway - 2014) The S10 is currently being used by the Australian Defence Force (ADF) as the ADF-10 as of November of 2017. The S10 and SF10 are in use by Hong Kong riot police and the Special Duties Unit (SDU) but is slowly being replaced by the MSA Advantage, GSeR, FM12 ,FM53 , C4 Successors The FM12 is an overall upgrade of the S10 and there are several differences between the S10 and the FM12. Some of those differences include a smaller exhale valve/voice diaphragm assembly on the FM12, a longer drinking tube on the FM12, and on some FM12s the secondary voice diaphragm can be unscrewed which enables filters to be placed on either the left or right hand side of the mask or to be removed completely to accommodate another filter (two filters are usually used in highly contaminated areas). Although the Avon FM12 was never used by the British military officially, it was (and still is) used by numerous law enforcement agencies and military forces all over the world. It is worth noting that a mid life redesign that brought in a few modifications were carried out to the S10. The inhale and exhale valves were replaced with a different specification of rubber. A new design was brought in that more effectively held in the place the harness straps Variants There were several alternative versions of the S-10 Made, each intended for different purposes, with the masks being modified to suit that purpose better than the S-10 in its 'stock' state. AR-10 This mask is similar to the S10, but doesn't have a drinking tube, and the S10's brittle plastic lenses are replaced with flat polycarbonate eyepieces. The AR-10 has a second inlet. N-10 Like the AR-10, the drinking tube is absent, and the lenses are flat polycarbonate. The exhale valve cover, lens frames, inlet, blanking plate (instead of secondary speech module) and strap fittings are all grey plastic. Some models have been fitted with a white exhale valve cover, and the head harness is made of thicker rubber than on the S10.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HJHhhQCHNQhttp://i43.tinypic.com/1zlt9wm.jpg The mask has been seen in use by staff at the Sellafield nuclear reprocessing facility, in the United Kingdom. SF-10 The SF10 is intended for special forces, such as the British SAS. It is identical to the AR10, except the SF10 has a blank plug to block unused port. SF-10IM The SF-10IM is a very rare variant of the SF-10 which has a microphone built in to the mask in place of the absent drinking tube. Foreign Copies And Export Models Due to the S10's successful reputation, at least two countries currently developed their own copies of the S10. These include Pakistan and China, however some models have been exported to other countries. MF-10 A rather rare export model of the S10, redistributed by KX Defensehttp://www.officer.com/company/10031231/kx-defensehttp://imgur.com/a/3rzqy, an American company. Its key difference is that the mask was pre-packaged with a six-point elastic head harness, seen on most US military masks, unlike the standard rubber one used on the original. While it was designed for law enforcement agencies within the US, it still retained the drinking tube, overall it's just the standard S10. Meaning it is compatible with most, if not all of its accessories.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzoMIrnxfzQ PAK-10 A licensed and direct clone of the Avon S10, in service with the Pakistani Armed Forces. PAK-10 Twin The PAK-10 Twin is identical to the S10, except for a second inlet with a blanking plug in place of a secondary speech module. SD-10 A licensed and direct clone of the SF-10, possibly issued to Pakistani special forces. MF-22 Main article: MF-22 A Chinese clone of the S10, similar only in appearance. The MF-22 features a different voice diaphragm and exhale valve assembly, as well as a different exhale valve cover. Currently in service with the Chinese PLA. There is a dual-inlet version designated as MF-22A. ADF-10 The ADF-10 is a slightly modified variant of the S10 used by the Australian Defence Force untill it was replaced by the Airboss Low Burden Mask. The modifications include the use of the mesh harness and drinking tube from the FM12 respirator. Photos 2012-11-19 16.53.34.jpg|The filter 2012-11-19 16.53.41.jpg|A closer look on the filter Pak-10 twin.jpg|Pak-10 Twin Service Respirator, No.10.JPG|A Typical British S-10 Kit, notice the optical inserts. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. Videos References Information on variations on S-10 Mask has been sourced from here Category:Full Face Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:United Kingdom Category:STANAG 4155 Category:Current Category:Australia